


Perfume

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [28]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Perfume, alchemy babeh, hyungu does not approve, it's the rbw ghost, mixing perfumes, myeongcyrin just wanted to have fun, somewhat alchemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Harin, Dongmyeong, and Giwook had nothing better to do, so why not mix some perfumes together?
Series: wevember [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 4





	Perfume

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Onewe was at the point that they really had nothing better to do. No schedules and no activities. They’ve been lounging in the dorms all week, occasionally having to go out for some coffee or buy food. They were getting tired of doing nothing and just lazing around. 

It was then until Dongmyeong had the “brightest” plan ever, grabbing a bunch of perfumes and telling them that they should try mixing them together.

“You know, like little experiments or something.”

Obviously, Hyungu was not on board with this idea, neither was Yonghoon. They found the thing useless and just a waste of good perfume.

“Who knows, we might get new scents,” Harin argued, carrying a few half-empty bottles to the kitchen.

Hyungu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly. He did not want to be involved in any of this.

“You know what? Just, do whatever,” he said, heading back into his room. Yonghoon contemplated whether or not to tag along, but he found this activity is a waste of time and perfume, so he decided to retreat to his quarters.

“Now the boomers are gone, we can get to work.” Dongmyeong rubbed his hands excitedly before picking up a bottle of old perfume. The thing is, where did all these perfumes come from anyway? Anyways.

Dongmyeong tipped a bit of the perfume into an empty vial, swirling it around as if it’s some sort of potion. He grabbed another one that had a different scent and poured it in.

“Alchemy baby!”

So the next fifteen minutes were the three making different mixes of perfume and sometimes mixing two mixes together.

“This is rose, and this is jasmine. So we put them together and-”

_POOF_

The moment Harin put those two together, they were surrounded by a cloud of smoke that smelled like a bouquet. It was when the smoke faded away that they noticed the little gem laying in the vial.

“How-” Giwook picked it up to examine it closer.

“What is this?”

It was a light purple shade and it twinkled under the light. It emitted an incredible aroma, pulling them into some sort of trance. The scent was hypnotising, keeping them fixed onto it.

“Well, mortals, it’s the flower gem.”

A white figure had emerged before them, it had flowing syals floating around and it was floating instead of walking.

“I have never seen one being able to craft such precious treasure,” it murmured. The voice was light and airy, like it was breathing out every syllable.

“Wh-”

“This can’t be in the wrong hands,” it said, taking it from them.

“Hey! That’s ours!” Dongmyeong protested.

The figure vanished into thin air before they could do anything about it, leaving them bewildered and wondering what just happened.

\---

“I can’t believe it.”

Kanghyun had heaved the three unconscious members onto the couches. Apparently, they had inhaled too much perfume for their own good, knocking them out.

Yonghoon was busy tidying up their mess, capping all the bottles while sighing at their stupidity. It was unfortunate he missed the small crystal lying on the counter before it disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> What in the world did I write


End file.
